


te quiero

by wildeblackseoul



Series: rough patches turning into indelible scars [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Non-Graphic Violence, PTSD, Racebending, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeblackseoul/pseuds/wildeblackseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the fire consumed their roots, these old relics that scattered into the winds along with the ashes of pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	te quiero

 

04.

Laura lays her head on Derek’s shoulder, and he wants her off, he can’t shake the feeling, can’t dust out his ash-filled lungs, can’t stop corroding under her soft hands as she holds him, rocking him, as he dry heaves over the edge of their shared bed.

He chokes on his apology, mouth acrid from the bile swimming in it. Laura’s eyes well up, as she blinks rapidly and stares heavenward for things that no longer exist, for a god that has forsaken such cursed beasts. She shushes him, but he won’t stop, won’t stop seeping through the seams coming undone, and Laura is attempting to suture him back together with placating, soothing lullabies that used to be sung in a deeper register, and Derek just sees the burnt husk of what was once his mother, close to his father, next to Peter who’s crawling towards them, half of his body scorched and too hot to touch, smoke pouring out of the gaping blisters.

It’s a Wednesday, weather sunny and bright outside the window of their motel, and Derek howls, and Laura’s grip tightens till pain laces his insides and out, centering him, as Laura says in slurred Spanish, _I’ve got you, I’ve got you, baby brother, I’ve got you…_

\--

05.

_Te quiero_ , she says, and Derek flinches, hand frozen, hovering over the bowl of salad. It had been his turn to cook tonight, with Laura peering over his shoulders as Derek scooped up the last bits of alfredo sauce over the baked chicken and pasta.

_Te quiero_ , she repeats, reaching out to touch his hand, but he jerks back, rattling the silverware. The silence that follows suffocates him, and he’s out the door, Laura shouting at his back. He’s half-way opening the car door when Derek sees Laura wobble out of the apartment, the clatter of her heels bursting his ear drums.

_Come back inside_ , she pleads, face worn out. And Derek can only stare, because how could someone want him - this grotesque body mass, this guilty killer, this teenager who should’ve been the one to burn at the stake, not pack, never pack. His hands itch and tremble, and Laura looks so lost, standing there, waiting. Dinner’s probably getting cold.

But Derek gets inside the car, starts the ignition, and drives off, sparing a glance in the rearview mirror; Laura watches him go, unwavering, but tears roll down her hollowed cheeks.

Ten missed calls, twenty-three unread and deleted messages, and four nights later, Laura grasps his throat with her canines as soon as he crosses the threshold, keening, and Derek just holds her tight, buries his nose into her hair, surrounds himself with the scent of lavender and pack.

_También te quiero_ remains unsaid.

 

**Author's Note:**

> just snippets related to a lengthy work in progress. part of the teen wolf rewrite, where [racebending galore occurs](http://blackdalsoon.tumblr.com/post/32788563286/)


End file.
